Oh Kyra
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: BJ suspects that something's wrong with Kyra and her supetions are right. Kyra is being abused by her boyfriend. Meanwhile BJ is in the doghouse because she hit Elizabeth for not sharing her toy with Henry. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba... I don't own any of the orginal characters either

* * *

Kyra came home from school at about 3:30.

"Hey Kyra"

"Hey"

Barbra Jean sighed. She was extremely worried about her step-daughter lately.

"Kyra are you okay?"

"Huh… oh sure"

"What's wrong? You seem distracted. Are you still mad at me about the other day?"

Kyra shook her head.

"Kyra-"

"It's nothing," she said

BJ noticed Kyra had a black eye.

"Kyra how did you get that black eye"

"I walked into my locker"

"I mean really"

"Really… I walked into my locker"

Well that wasn't exactly true. Her boyfriend slammed her into her locker.

"Kyra," BJ said calmly, "do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'I'm an idiot'?"

"No," Cheyenne said coming in, "but you should"

"Come on Cheyenne," BJ sighed, "how long are you going to be mad at me"

"You hit Elizabeth," Cheyenne said with a glare, "I think I'll probably be mad at you the rest of my life"

"I had to do it," BJ said, "she wouldn't share her toy with Henry"

"I had to do it," Cheyenne mocked, "she wouldn't share her toy with Henry. Van and I chose to raise our daughter without using punishment"

"You're going to raise a spoiled brat," BJ said

"Kyra," Cheyenne said, "mom want you to come home tonight for dinner"

"Sure," she said, "I'll see you later BJ"

Kyra walked out of the house with Cheyenne.

"Oh Kyra?"

"Yeah BJ"

"I want you home by 11:30"

"Sure"

BJ sat on the sofa in her house.

_Something's not right with Kyra, _she thought to herself.

Just then Brock came in

"Brock," BJ said, "I'm worried about Kyra. I think something's wrong with her"


	2. Chapter 2

"What makes you think something's wrong with Kyra," Brock asked

"She had a black eye," BJ explained, "and she's been acting really strange lately"

"What? She had a black eye?"

"She claims she walked into a locker but I think that's bullshit," BJ said, "she's not stupid"

"Walking into her locker doesn't make her stupid"

BJ placed her hands on her hips.

"She climbed out her window and snuck out of the house to go to the art museum without even a scratch on her. Do you really expect me to believe she couldn't handle avoiding her locker?"

Brock sighed inwardly.

As angry as he was with BJ for hitting Elizabeth, she did make a good point.

"I'd better go over and talk with her," he said.

"Maybe I should come with you," she suggested

"Maybe you shouldn't," he countered, "Cheyenne and Van are still furious with you for what you did to Elizabeth. You go over there and they will probably kill you"

BJ sighed. She didn't see what she had done wrong. Elizabeth had refused to give Henry her toy when he wanted to play with it so she swatted her. What was so bad about that? That's what Big Daddy would have done.

Big Daddy always told her that nice girls never say no. He taught her they give boys what they want when they want it. Elizabeth had plenty of toys. She could have played with one of her other toys when Henry said he wanted to play with what she was playing with instead of saying, "as soon as I'm done" Besides, didn't the bible say spare the rod and spoil the child?

Brock kissed her and promised to be back soon.

"See you soon," she responded absentmindedly.  
Reba and the kids were in the middle of eating dinner when Brock busted in.

"Hey Brock," Reba said, "ever hear of knocking?"

"Kyra," Brock exclaimed, "what happened to your eye"

"I um… I walked into my locker"

"No you didn't," Jake intoned, "it was Brandon who did it to you"

At that everyone gasped.

"Kyra is that true?"

"Yes it's true," Kyra mumbled, "he's been hurting me for 2 months already"

"Kyra Eleanor Hart," Reba said, "why didn't you tell anyone"

"It's my fault," Kyra said, "if I hadn't gone to the party that night he wouldn't have gotten caught and he wouldn't have been abusing me"

"Kyra listen to me," Brock said firmly, "I want to hear the whole story, but let's get one thing clear. NOBODY has the right to hurt another person FOR ANY REASON."

Reba nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In case it's not obvious I don't own Reba or any of the oringal characters

* * *

"So Kyra," Reba said, "start at the beginning and don't skip anything. I want to know every detail."

"What are you the gossip girl," Kyra muttered.

_Flashback (from Kyra's point of view)_

_That Monday started out as any other Monday._

_I woke up early, got ready for the day and then I went to school. I met up with Brandon on the walk there and he was acting strange… sort of distant but clingy at the same time. I figured he was distracted. _

"_Is something wrong?"_

_All of a sudden Brandon seemed to become a different person._

_He grabbed me by the neck and started chocking me. I was terrified. Then he started shaking me. I swear I was so scared I thought I'd faint. After that he took his lighter and burned me at the base of my neck. That is the reason I've been wearing collar necked shirts._

She rolled down her collar neck to reveal a hideous burn… which looked like it was getting infected. Reba thought she was going to be sick.

"Kyra," she said, "we have to get this checked out." Kyra nodded and continued with the story.

_So anyway, I was in shock. _

_I was in a lot of pain all day. By the end of the day he came up to me. _

"_I'm sorry I had to do that," he said, "but your dad ratted me out about the party and I got in trouble."_

"_And that's my fault… how?"_

"_Well someone had to pay," he said 'logically'_


	4. Chapter 4

Reba thought she was going to be sick hearing this.

"How long has he been doing this to you," she asked.

"Since that day," Kyra said, "But it got worse

_Flashback (from Kyra's point of view)_

_"Why does someone have to pay," I asked him  
He just slapped me again._

_"Because," he said, "I got grounded for the party. You're his daughter. You could have stopped him ratting me out"_

_"Fine I'm sorry," I said not really but not wanting to be hurt anymore._

"You're forgiven," he said, "Don't do anything like that ever again"

"I won't," I promised

_((Flashback ended))_

Reba whipped out her cell phone and called the police. Brandon was arrested and he never bothered Kyra again.


End file.
